Honeychan, I shrunk the Host Club!
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: What happens when Tamaki is given control over a shrink ray? Whatever it is, I doubt it's anything good.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya everybody! I'm back from hiatus! (finally!) haha so I decided to write a fanfiction about the host club since i love them SO freaking much haha. I've had this idea for a while now, but I want to know what you guys think of this first chapter; is it a go or no? Remember- everyone who reviews gets a free virtual cookie! (and not the kind that give your computer a virus!) haha.

One day in the third music room...

"Oh Mother," Tamaki sighed dramatically as he sank into a velvet- cushioned chair, "It seems that I have completely run out of ideas- I have no idea what the next theme could possibly be! How much longer can we entertain our clients with only the simple set up we have here?" he gestured flamboyantly around the room at the elegant wooden tables, complete with chairs with red velvet cushions and a vase of roses within five feet of each other. "Please tell me you have an idea!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand, diligently writing on a notepad with the other. "It might be a wise idea to confer with the other members of the club; they may have some ideas."

"Ah! Kyoya- san, your brilliant mind has done it again! I now call a family meeting!"

"A meeting?" Kaoru and Hikaru opened the door to the music room and poked their heads in cautiously. "A meeting for what?"

"All in good time! All in good time!" the prince insisted, "we must wait, for there are several members who have yet to arrive!"

"Mori-chaaaaaaaaan! Wait! Usa-chan fell!" Honey-chan's childlike voice echoed throughout the hallway before making its way into the music room. "Ohayo everybody!" he shouted happily from atop Mori's shoulders, stuffed bunny in hand.

"What's going on? Why is everyone shouting?" Haruhi walked into the room, schoolbag slung over her shoulder.

"Excellent! Everybody's here!" Tamaki's enthusiasm was infectious as he called everyone to attention. "Now that we are all here," Tamaki began, gazing around at his fellow hosts, "I must call you all to attention; we need an idea for a new theme! Now, whoever has an idea, please feel free to say it!" The hosts sat quietly for a few moments, trying to figure out a good idea for a theme. Suddenly, a loud, gurggly growl echoed from Haruhi's seat. The club stared at her.

"Gomen," she said, a little pink in the cheeks, "I didn't have time to eat lunch today," as she said this, she pulled out a bag of mini pretzels and began munching before her hungry stomach could complain again. All of a sudden, Tamaki gasped.

"My daughter- your commoner's food has just bestowed upon me the most brilliant of ideas!"

"What is it, Dono?" the twins asked as Honey blinked in amusement and Mori and Kyoya stared at him curiously.

"We shall make tiny foods!" Tamaki suggested enthusiastically, frantically trying to explain as he was met with confused stares. "I have noticed these days that many girls," he gestured to Haruhi "find the 'mini' snacks very cute and delicate! I propose that for our next theme, everything will be…MINI!"

A/N: So... for a starter chapter, how was that? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster? I really hope I haven't lost my touch with writing fanfiction; I've missed it so much! anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU EVEN MUCH IF YOU REVIEW OR FAVORITE THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this second chapter took so long to upload. I hope you enjoy! If you have any critiques, comments, questions, or just want to review, feel free!

"I still can't believe you built that shrink ray so quickly, Kyoya-sama," Haruhi said, looking at the ray in amazement.

"Hmm… You sure this is going to work, Kyoya-san? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to _make_ the small foods?" Kaoru asked, peering at the machine while Hikaru fought the urge to push the big, red button that said: "Shrink".

"Of course it's going to work," Kyoya insisted, swatting Hikaru's hand away from the button. "And at any rate, it's far more efficient to shrink all the food; if we didn't, we would probably have to order imported cooking materials and make the food ourselves. This way is much faster."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the room…

"And what foods shall we shrink, Honey- sempai?" Tamaki asked eagerly, sorting through various cookbooks while Mori flipped through cooking magazines stoically.

"Definitely cakes- oo! And cupcakes too- and how about chocolate covered strawberries and fancy puddings!"

"Yes! Sounds amazing, Honey- sempai! However, we probably should have something healthier," Tamaki added, "for the more health- conscious customers,"

"We could have tiny cups of pretzels, mini whole- grain crackers, and tiny bunches of grapes," Honey said, smiling as he put a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth.

"Excellent!" the prince cried, clasping his hands together in joy "did you write down that list of foods, Kyoya-san?"

"I have it all down," Kyoya appeared behind Tamaki, his pen still moving fluidly across the paper on his clipboard. "I'll send out a call; all of the food should be here in less than half an hour."

"Ah, everything is moving along splendidly!" Tamaki said, tears of joy running down his face "this will be the best theme yet! I can see it now…"

_Tamaki's fantasy sequence…_

"_Oooh, Tamaki- sama, what a wonderful idea to have tiny foods!" The clients squealed with joy as they nibbled the diminutive delectable. _

"_I'm ever so glad you're enjoying them," Tamaki said, his hand slowly caressing his client's face. She and her friends all squealed with delight. Tamaki looks over to see Haruhi nibbling daintily on a miniature chocolate covered strawberry. _

"_OOOoooh, my daughter! How cute you look eating that small strawberry!"_

"_Wha?" Haruhi looks over at Tamaki, the sudden action causing some of the juice from the strawberry to spill over her lips._

"_Please, allow me," Tamaki said, wiping the juice away with a flourish of his handkerchief._

"_Oh, thank you very much, Tamaki-sama," Haruhi said, smiling and giving Tamaki a kiss on the cheek._

"_Why my Daughter, how lovely it is to receive such a reaction from you!" he replied ecstatically, tears streaming down his face."_

"They're just small snacks, sir," Haruhi said, approaching Tamaki, smiling slightly at his dramatics.

"AAAH! Haruhi- I mean…daughter! How go the preparations for the shrink theme?" the king stumbled a bit as he regained his composure.

"Very well; all of the foods have been delivered and now we're just waiting for you to give the go- ahead."

"Are you ready yet, Tamaki? You weren't day dreaming again, were you?" Honey- chan teased the club's leader.

"Hehe… Honey- sempai, whatever would give you that idea? Now," the leader of the club put a hand on his hip and pointed his finger in the air, "let's begin shrinking!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once the food had been delivered and set up, Haruhi, Mori, and the twins were gathered behind the table of food, preparing it for shrinkage. Giddy with anticipation, Tamaki danced around while Kyoya flipped switches and pressed buttons, closely monitoring the machine's sounds and blinking lights.

It was a beautiful machine; shiny with newly polished chrome, it stood out in the room of soft white pillows and dainty red roses. It had a long barrel with a lens at the end; like a telescope with small, flashing light bulbs poking out from various points. Near the "looking end" lens was a big, gleaming, ever- so- tempting- red button. Right next to it was a sign, complete with neon lettering and flashing lights that said: "Do not press this button. Except for Kyoya"

"Is it almost ready, Kyoya- sama?" Honey asked, his blonde head jutting up in front of the ray, blocking the vision of the second year. Smoothly, he replied:

"Not yet, Honey- sempai. Would you please go help Haruhi with the chocolate covered strawberries? It looks like she grabbed one container too many." His glance traveled over to the first year as she struggled to balance the five cartons of chocolate strawberries in her arms.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Honey bounced over to her energetically, startling her and causing her to drop a few of the cartons. A quick somersault landed the containers into his hands, strawberries unspilled and unharmed.

"Thanks, Honey- sempai," Haruhi smiled as Honey stood back up, his eyes wide at the sight of so many chocolate strawberries.

"C'mon," she smiled, nudging Honey toward the table. "You can have some when they're mini." Excited, the small third year ran over to the table, expertly laying down the strawberries in an artistic form. "Kyoya- sama!" he called to the dark haired host "are you sure there are no more cheesecakes? There don't seem to be enough to me!" he grinned widely, clearly hoping to obtain more of the delectable cheesecake through pure cuteness. Kyoya stepped away from the machine, picking up his chart to double check that all the foods were here. Once he was out of sight, the mischevious twins made their appearance.

"Why Kaoru," Hikaru spoke, "look at that big, shiny, red button. It's a shame no one is pressing it." He grinned slyly.

"Hikaru, I think that if that button was meant to be pushed, someone would have been pushing it already," Kaoru looked at his twin, eyebrows raised, wondering what on earth he could be up to.

"Say I were to push it," Hikaru continued. "Would it really be so bad?"

"It could be," Kaoru nagged, fretting.

"We'd just be shrinking the food; no harm could come from that." Kaoru couldn't argue with that logic, so he nodded while his brother smiled, his finger poised towards the button.

"DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!" The prince's melodious tones reached them only slightly before he did; the three went crashing into the machine, Tamaki's elbow somehow managing to hit the red button that everyone knew should not have been hit, causing the toppling ray to activate, sending waves of the shrinking variety towards the rest of the Host Club. One second, they were there, the next instant, all that remained were their clothes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki shrieked, tears pouring down his face. "I HAVE SHRUNKEN HER!"

"Not to mention the other hosts, boss," the twins simultaneously corrected him, sending him spiraling down to the bottommost pits of his depression.

"Oh Haruhi," he whimpered "what have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be undone, sir," the small voice came from somewhere around his shoe.

"GAH! DAUGHTER? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here!" Clutching her uniform's handkerchief to her body like a towel, Haruhi waved over to Tamaki. Mori, Kyoya, and Honey, all the heights of the average rasin all popped out of their garments, stark naked as well, clutching their once well- fitting clothes to themselves.

"AAAAAHHHHH! SHRUNK! I'M SHRUNK! HAHAHAHAHA!" Honey yelled in ecstasy, clearly enjoying himself. "I'M NO BIGGER THAN-" he gasped then, his eyes wide, "I'M AS BIG AS THE CHEESECAKE!"

_Well this couldn't get any more humiliating. _Haruhi thought to herself, clutching her handkerchief closer to herself.

"Are you all alright?" Kaoru asked the group, who nodded.

"What happened?" Kyoya seethed, glaring up at the three.

"We sort of had an accident," Hikaru explained, grinning guiltily while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Yeah... an accident," Kaoru agreed, also looking slightly shameful.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Tamaki wailed, nearly blowing the eardrums of the four hosts while the force of the yell waved their hair about.

"Look, forget for a second about whose fault this was," Haruhi needed a voice of reason in this insanity. "All that matters is that we're shrunk and we need to get un- shrunk."

"Not to mention our clients will be here soon," Mori mentioned, looking around. _The room looks so different from this angle_, he mused.

"Great," Kyoya muttered. "Tamaki; the machine will not be fully charged for another thirty minutes. Do you think you and the twins could find us some clothes to wear and a safe place to be until then?"

"Of course!" the prince stood up quickly and, running out of the room, shouted: "You can count on me!"

Sighing, Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"We can't count on him, can we?" pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he answered:

"No, Haruhi. I don't think we can."

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it was short and that I sort of made Hikaru the instigator in this chapter, but hey, I needed someone to try and press the button! :P anyways, thank you for reading and please review! I love reading all of your reviews!  
love, shadowofnothing14


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi sighed as she shifted around in her makeshift handkerchief blanket and pulled it tightly to herself, not wanting to accidentally expose anything. Her day had taken a turn for the interesting when the twins and Tamaki pushed the button leading to the shrinkage of her (as well as the other three members) of the host club. They were now no taller than the average tube of mascara.

_On the bright side, as we get trampled, we'll have all the sugary goods we'll want, _she thought sarcastically. She turned her head to the other side of the room where Tamaki was raiding a closet, the sound of moving boxes and furniture and other various types of equipment, punctuated by high pitched whimpers of worry.

"Clothes, clothes, where to find some tiny clothes?" the prince asked aloud, his anxiety becoming ever more evident as the noise of shuffling increased. His ministrations were halted, however, as the doors to the music room burst open and the twins walked in, carrying an enormous doll house.

"Boss, we found just the thing!" they said simultaneously, setting the house down near the four ironically doll- sized hosts. Tamaki ran over and inspected the house in all its splendor. It had two floors which had detailed work on the floors, walls, ceilings, and furniture settings. The bottom floor was composed of a living room, kitchen, and study, while the upper floor had walls separating three bedrooms. There were even carpeted stairs and lights on the walls that turned on and off with the flick of a battery- powered switch.

"This is fantastic!" Tamaki sighed in relief, "but did you find any clothes?" the twins gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"All in the bedroom closets, boss!"

"Then take them out and let's see!" the prince said eagerly, beginning to think part of the problem he had created had been resolved.

Clothes were taken out of each of the bedroom closets and displayed for the four shrunken hosts. The choices for the hosts were thus: a small bear costume ("I call that one!" Honey shouted happily, rubbing his face across the fuzzy fabric of the suit), an old Englishman's ensemble (complete with monocle and ruffled collar and sleeves as well as coattails), an odd mixture of poofy pajama pants and a black vest, and a white, lacy dinner dress.

"I call the one with the coattails," Haruhi said reaching for it. Kyoya snatched it up before she could get to it.

"No, no," he smiled slyly, "there's only one dress here, and you can be sure I won't be wearing it," with a sigh, Haruhi picked up the frilly thing and went to go change.

"Oh, my daughter- you will look beautiful in such finery!" Tamaki smiled as tears of joy poured down his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was her mumbled response as she turned and headed towards the dollhouse. A few minutes later, Mori, Kyoya, and Honey emerged from their respective closets and showed Tamaki and the twins their new ensembles. Honey looked adorable in his bear costume, as he ran around and giggled with childlike wildness. Kyoya seemed stiff and proper in all of his ruffles and his skin looked even paler in the blue fabric of the suit. Mori looked nothing short of a pirate in his getup, which consisted of nothing but the black vest (which was lacking any kind of button/snap/Velcro and completely bared his chest) and whitish, pajama bottoms.

"Please come out, my daughter!" Tamaki pleaded with Haruhi, who had been in the closet for a good while.

"I can't!" came her muffled shout from behind the door "this stupid thing won't snap up in the back!" but Tamaki, who had not been close enough to hear her explanation, decided to open the door anyway.

"Now, now, my daughter, surely it isn't all that bad-"

"AAAAAAHHHH! Tamaki- shut the door!" but it was too late. Tamaki had already caught sight of his daughter- half turned, her bare back to him, her eyes staring up at him in alarm.

"OH, MY POOR DAUGHTER! SOMEONE- PLEASE ATTEND TO HER! I CANNOT TURN MY EYES UPON HER!" he put a hand over his eyes dramatically and fell to the floor, making the floors of the dollhouse tremble and the eardrums of the four tiny hosts to ache. Wordlessly, Mori walked over to Haruhi and snapped the back of Haruhi's dress together.

"Oh- thanks, Mori- sempai," Haruhi smiled at him. He returned the smile with a nod and a noncommittal noise. Tamaki looked over his shoulder at her and blood instantly started pouring from both nostrils.

"Boss, pull yourself together!" Hikaru shook him by his shoulders. Kaoru interjected, saying: "the clients will be here soon- we need to figure out a cover story for why only three hosts are here!" Upon hearing this, Tamaki stood up straight and wiped his nose on his handkerchief, a brilliant fire in his brown eyes.

"I know what we shall do!"

"Yeah, boss?" the twins asked curiously. Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi also turned their attention to their giant sempai while Honey- chan rolled around and giggled in his bear suit.

"We shall put the house on display and pretend the other hosts are just dolls- it'll work out perfectly!"

"Yeah- except the part where you want us to be dolls," Haruhi piped up. Tamaki waved a hand nonchalantly at her.

"Nonsense, my daughter- it will all work out perfectly fine," he stooped down so he was closer to them, "we'll just tell them you are on display and not to touch," he winked and touched her nose with the tip of his finger.

"That could work," Kyoya said, "but publicized this event so much that there may be too many clients and not enough hosts. It would be terribly rude to make them wait for a turn when there are four others so close at hand."

"Hmmmm…" frowned Tamaki, putting a hand to his chin and thinking hard. The twins copied him.

"What if we just hid in the closet with the shrinking machine?" Honey- chan suggested, "that way when it powers up again, we can un-shrink ourselves- and maybe one cheesecake," he smiled innocently up at the other hosts.

"Not a bad idea…" Tamaki murmured, mulling over the idea.

"Well it's the only one we've got that'll really work," Kyoya said as he adjusted his monocle, "But we'd better hurry, it's almost time-"

"Right!" Tamaki shouted, at once issuing orders to the twins. "Kaoru- take Honey- chan, Mori, Kyoya- san, and Haruhi and put them in the closet- BUT BE CAREFUL WITH MY DAUGHTER! If you injure her in ANY WAY-"

"Tamaki!" the shrunken hosts yelled

"Oh…right- also, take their clothes and put them all in the closet. Hikaru- set the dollhouse up by the window; I think it'll still look good on our mini display. I'll get the machine!"

_At least it's so burnt out right now that he couldn't shrink us any more if he wanted to, _Haruhi thought to herself. The three got to work, feverishly preparing for the client's arrivals.

Kaoru took the clothes first, to avoid any of the hosts getting lost or suffocated in the enormous fabrics, while Hikaru carefully placed the dollhouse by the selected window, straightening up odds and ends and making everything look presentable. Tamaki wheeled the machine quickly- but carefully- into the closet. Just as Kaoru was about to turn to take the hosts back to the closet, he heard female voices.

"Awww- look at these dolls! They're so cute!"

"Yeah! But…they look really familiar, don't they?"

"Hmmm…I guess so- but it must just be part of their miniature theme!"

"Let's play with them!"

The three normal sized hosts' eyes grew wide.

Their clients had already begun to arrive.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done; but I'm done working and I'm ready to do WAY more writing! Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed the newest installment! Thank you for reading and I hope you review! If there's anything you want me to fix or make better, I'll never know if I don't get feedback ;) haha thank you again for reading.  
Love, shadowofnothing14


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi had never been so still in her life. Watching the clients walk through the beautifully embellished doors of the club, she felt her stomach drop with fear and trepidation. What were she and her fellow hosts to do? They couldn't stay in the dollhouse- what if the clients touched them, thinking they were dolls and realized the "dolls" were actually made of warm flesh and bone instead of cold, hard, inanimate plastic.

"Kyoya-sama, what do we do?" she hissed at her fellow host who was still clad in his ruffled suit. The be- speckled host stood as still as she and murmured:

"Hopefully Tamaki and the twins will be able to put a stop to them before they can get too close. If they are aware that we have access to something as dangerous as a shrink ray, I'm sure very few will return for our services," he shifted his eyes over to Honey and Mori. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, stand perfectly still and do not move."

The two nodded slightly and stood so still they may as well have been dolls.

"Oh, look at this dollhouse!" one of the girls squealed to her friends, "this must be new- I don't remember seeing it here before!"

Haruhi watched with a strange fascination as the girls' faces lit up with joy. She hadn't played with dolls very much as a child; she had often been more absorbed in books and studying. It was interesting how young minds could be enchanted with a miniature version of life- a version that could be controlled in small hands.

"Oh my- this one looks just like Haruhi-chan! And there's a miniature Mori-sempai, and Honey-sempai…Oooh- and Kyoya-sempai!" the girl who had pointed out the dollhouse to her friends now peered, intrigued and delighted.

"These are so realistic," one of the girls said, trying to get a better look at Mori-sempai's hindquarters. "They appear so anatomically correct!"

Just as another girl was about to reach in and pick up Haruhi, the twins appeared as if out of nowhere and distracted the girls with an offer to join them for the tiny tea of miniaturized cakes and cookies which they gleefully accepted, leaving the dollhouse.

_That was close _Haruhi thought as she let out a small sigh. She was sure the others were thinking the same, but her thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki walking into the room. He greeted his clients with his usual amorous courting gestures. Haruhi was startled to see he began to walk his client over to the dollhouse.

_What could he be thinking? _She thought, panicked at the thought of being discovered as tiny. But when they arrived at the dollhouse, Tamaki drew the girl's attention away from the mini hosts and pointed it toward, instead, to the detail of the dollhouse.

"I've always thought having rooms this exquisite to live in would be wonderful," he said, tipping the girl's chin so she was looking him in the eye. "But it would be even more wonderful to share such a room with someone as lovely as yourself."

The girl blushed, putting a hand to her cheek and sighing happily. With one hand on the girl's chin, Tamaki's other hand opened his jacket pocket and motioned for the small hosts to climb inside.

It was a risky move, but Tamaki's client was obviously hypnotized by his many charms, she wouldn't have noticed if an elephant had come charging into the room. Silently but quickly, the hosts all made their way to the prince's purple pocket, all hosts, big and small, sighing in relief when they were out of sight.

Appointment not yet finished, Tamaki led his client to one of the couches and dined with her on the small cakes, cookies, crackers, and fruit. She was enchanted with the food at first, then sighed sadly.

"What troubles you, my dear?" Tamaki asked, caressing her cheek lightly.

"It's just…I know how much Honey-sempai likes cake. I wonder where he could be."

"Cake?" even in the darkness of the pocket, Haruhi could see the huge smile light up Honey-sempai's face. It took only a short second before he began climbing out of the pocket toward his beloved cake.

"No, Honey-sempai; you'll be seen!" whispered Haruhi. "Mori-sempai, can't we stop him?"

Mori shook his head while Kyoya murmured: "It's better to let him go. When he finds what he wants, there is no stopping him." They all watched helplessly as Honey toppled out of the pocket. Haruhi could only hope Honey would remember to stay still and pretend he was a doll.

"Oh!" Tamaki's client gasped with surprise, "look, Tamaki- it's Honey-sempai!"

The eyes of the twins and Tamaki flashed toward the girl's lap where Honey, still clad in his bear outfit, began crawling toward the cake the girl held in her hand.

"My goodness, what a lovely animatronic toy!" one of the clients squealed with delight, reaching toward Honey to pick him up.

"Yes, yes quite the toy!" Kaoru laughed and scooped up Honey quickly, despite his wiggling attempt to get his cake. "We meant to get a few of them for our clients-"

"But this one's a prototype," chimed in Hikaru.

"Hehe yes, mustn't break it!" Kaoru finished the hasty explanation before excusing himself and scurrying away to the closet in which the shrink ray was hidden.

Tamaki quickly finished his appointment with his client and he and Hikaru told the girls to please excuse them- they had an enormous project due for class the next day and they simply _had _to work on it.

After bidding their farewells, Tamaki opened up the closet doors and found Kaoru scolding Honey.

"You could have waited- we would have saved you a piece!" he hissed.

"But I wanted a whole cake- a whole miniature cake!" Honey insisted, the mild scolding not deterring him from his want of cake.

"Enough, you two," Tamaki insisted, as he and Hikaru wheeled the shrink ray out "we need to get them un-shrunk quickly!"

Soon, the regular-sized hosts had made a platform and placed the shrunken hosts onto it, carefully aiming the ray.

"You'll need to aim it just right," Kyoya warned, "there will only be enough power in it for one more shot. And make _sure _it's on grow. Not shrink."

"No kidding," Haruhi said, "if we shrink anymore, we'll slip through the cracks in the floor."

"There!" Tamaki said after flipping the switch from shrink to grow. "We're all ready."

"Hurry up!" Honey yelled, "I'm hungry for cake!"

"Plus it'd be nice to get back to our original size again!" Haruhi chimed in.

"Here we go!" Tamaki pressed the button. There was a bright flash of light and a puff of smoke which, when it cleared, showed Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey back to normal size.

"We did it!" the twins yelled happily, running up to Haruhi and hugging her. "If we had done this while you were small, we would have smooshed you for sure!"

"I think you're still smooshing me," she said in a chocked breath.

"Get your grubby hands off of my daughter, you two!" Tamaki shooed the two of them away. "Ah, it's so nice to have my daughter normal-sized again!" he grinned as he hugged Haruhi who still felt rather smooshed by hugs.

"Yes, it is quite nice to be relieved of the burden of being small," Kyoya said while Mori nodded in agreement.

"But wait-" Haruhi said, regaining her breath from all of the hugs, "where's Honey-sempai?"

Kyoya pointed behind her and she turned around to see Honey sitting atop an enormous cake, mouth covered in strawberry frosting, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"The cake! It grew with you?" Tamaki exclaimed, "how on earth are we going to eat it all?"

"I think Honey-sempai's got it pretty well covered," Haruhi laughed, "he may not even be hungry for cake for a while after this."

"Impsssbl!" Honey's word came out garbled with vanilla cake. The hosts all shook their heads and laughed, a sweet end to a short day.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! I'm glad I actually found time to finish it since it was on a hiatus for so long. I'd like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing- especially for the wonderful reviews you all left! It make me feel so awesome to see that you guys liked my stuff.

Have some of Honey's leftover cake as a reward for reading! Thanks you guys! :D

Um...don't actually tell him I shared his cake with you. He'll probably get mad and eat all of MY cake.

Till next time!


End file.
